


A Stolen Moment

by BarbaraS



Category: Vicbourne Advent Calendar 2019, Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaraS/pseuds/BarbaraS
Relationships: William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A Stolen Moment

On Christmas evening after dinner, Victoria wandered along a hallway at Buckingham, trying to get away from all the chattering people.

She had had too much wine at dinner. Lord M had accepted her invitation for Christmas Day and just looking at his twinkling green eyes and unruly curls made her so happy that she kept drinking wine and laughing. So she was in a good mood, but she wobbled a bit as she walked.

Where was Lord M anyway? He had disappeared after dinner and she hadn’t seen him for awhile.

Melbourne sat on a sofa in the library, his head in his hands. What was he doing, he asked himself. He had drunk way too much wine at dinner. Just looking at her dear little face and sparkling blue eyes brought out his yearning and he had kept drinking without realizing it. He wanted her; what was he doing? He knew it was up to him to set limits, but he wanted her so much.

As she walked along, Victoria noticed that the library door was open and that it was in darkness except for the fireplace. She stood in the doorway and the firelight looked so inviting that she walked into the room.

William hoped she wouldn’t see him but of course she did.

“Lord M! I’ve been looking for you!” She swayed a little bit as she stood.

Then she walked over to him and plopped down right beside him on the sofa. Without thinking, he took her into his arms. She put her own arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“No, no, we shouldn’t,” he said, and let her go. She looked up at him with big eyes and he put his hands on either side of her face. “We shouldn’t … ”

She put her arms around his neck; she stopped his mouth with hers and she kissed him. He couldn’t help himself; he kissed her back. They kissed and kissed. Victoria knew she had never been so happy.

Finally they broke apart, both breathing heavily, and Victoria hugged him again. “Oh Lord M! I love you so much!”

He hugged her so tightly that she couldn’t breathe. Finally he let her go and he said, “I love you, Victoria, but we’ve both had a lot to drink tonight. We should … ”

“Kiss me again,” Victoria breathed, and he couldn’t resist her. Several more minutes went by.

“Now, Ma’am,” he said finally, “we should go and join the others.”

“No, I want to stay here with you!”

“I’d like that too, but it’s not a good idea, We’ve both been drinking and things could get out of control very quickly and … it’s just not a good idea.”

“Oh, all right! Will you play cards with me then?”

“Yes of course, Ma’am.” William stood up and extended his hand to her.

They looked deep into each other’s eyes. “One more?” Victoria asked with hope.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he sighed, but he couldn’t keep a smile from his face. He bent down, Victoria stood on her tiptoes, and their lips met for one more kiss.

Then he offered Victoria his arm, she tucked her hand around it and they went to join the others.


End file.
